Hug A Guinea Pig
by M14Mouse
Summary: Tori shouldn’t have known better than to ask the guys for help.


Hug the Guinea Pig

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Tori shouldn't have known better than to ask the guys for help.

"Dude…we are so going to be in trouble for this." Dustin said as he stared at the flyer.

"Even if it's for charity?" Tori said she took the flyer out of Dustin's hands.

"Tor, he's sensei. He probably makes us do 100 laps for like a month if we suggested the idea. I'm still sore from those push ups," Shane said as he took it out of Tori's hands.

"Too true. Too true," Blake said as he tried to get it out of Shane's hands. Shane held the flyer up high before she grabbed it back.

"Okay…I could add it is for charity and school project. That shouldn't get Sensei to say yes," She said.

"Uh huh…maybe." Dustin said.

"I don't think he's going to say no. I mean he likes kids. I'm sure he has no problem with them hugging him. Hell, probably some hot chicks are going to hug him, too. Imagine the last time that happened to him." Hunter added.

"….."

"I think I speak for all of us…Yuck?" Tori said.

"That's nasty, dude," Dustin said.

"So didn't need that image, bro," Shane shook his head.

"Hey, Hey…Just telling the truth, bro," Hunter said as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Uhh…okay…I've a question. Has anyone told Cam about this idea?" Blake said.

"He's at some computer convention thing. He shows me this paper. I so didn't understand it. They talk about something called mother board thingys …and chips. Dude….that reminds me…I haven't eaten lunch yet. Do we still have any ham left?" Dustin said, he turned to leave until Tori grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't…we still haven't figured this out." Tori said as she dragged Dustin back.

"Come on, Torrrrii," Dustin whined.

"No complaining…Just do," She said.

"Fine…Fine…Fine." Dustin murmured.

"How much should we make it? What should the flyer say?" Blake said.

"Simple…and to the point…, bro," Shane said, as he held out the banner.

"Dude, where did you get the picture from?" Dustin said.

"We took it while he was busy lecturing us on being on time…" She said.

"Hug the Guinea pig….Dude, no one is going to pay five dollars to hug sensei." Hunter said.

"Well…they might. Sensei is cute." She said.

The guys stared at her like she's crazy.

"What? He's cute for a guinea pig! Any girl in her right mind would want to hug him! He's a cute furry animal. Stop looking at me like that!"

The guy looked at each other then her. She felt her face turn red. This is so embarrassing.

"Okay….Uhh…I think we shouldn't go for five dollars," Hunter said.

"Right…have about a dollar?" Blake said.

"Works for me."

"Same here, dude."

"Okay…fine…fine…" Shane said as he scratched out the five and put a one.

"Okay…okay…who should tell sensei," She asked.

"YOU!"

"What? Why me?" She said.

"You're a girl…I mean, dude…you can do…that…girly thing…Uhhh.." Dustin said.

"What's Dustin is trying to say is that Sensei is more likely to believe you than us." Shane said.

"And go along with this crazy idea…since it's coming out of your mouth. Not ours." Blake added.

"We won't laugh as we try to tell him, dude," Dustin said before he got hit on the shoulder by Shane.

"Ouch, dude!'

"Oh…don't forget to say it's for charity. He would so go for that, Tor," Hunter said.

"What if he doesn't agree? What then?" She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Plan B…Dress Dustin as a chicken," Shane said.

"HEY! Wait a minute, dude! I don't like chickens. They are like evil. They tried to poke my fingers off!" Dustin said.

"He did say be careful while trying to get their eggs…" She said.

"STILL, dude!"

"It's for charity…" Blake said.

"Dude…I hate you."

"Hey…don't worry yet. Sensei could say yes, bro." Shane said.

"UH huh…"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask him…but you guys are coming with me."

"Okay…sound good to me," Shane said.

"And no running way when my back turned either."

"Won't dream of it." Hunter said.

"Okay…let's go." She said as she walked out of the room. Slowly, the others followed. Dustin leaned over and talked to Hunter.

"Dude…"

"Yes?"

"Should we like take pictures and stuff, dude? You know…to show Cam?"

"You know…I think that's a good idea, dude. If not, he enjoys seeing you in a chicken suit."

"You had to remind me of that, dude."

"Anytime."

--NS---

She popped her head into Ninja Ops to see Sensei watching television.

"Is he in there, Tor?" Blake asked.

"Yes…" She said.

"Then go!" Hunter said as he tried to push her into the room.

"I will if you just wait and…"

"Tori? Is that you?" Sensai said.

Oh, boy. She stepped out from the door way and smiled at Sensei the best she could. Sensei jumped onto the remote to turn it off before looking back at her.

"Hey…Sensei…I have a question…Hmmm…" She said nervously.

"I will do my best in answering your question."

"Uhmmm…"

"Just say it, Tor." Shane whispered to her.

"Shhh….you!"

"The others are more than welcome to come in if they wish," Sensei said. She tilted her head slightly to watch everyone tumble inside.

"Thanks for dragging us into your project…" Hunter said as he stood next to her.

"Anytime."

"Dude, I'm just here to make sure that I don't have to be dressed as a chicken." Dustin said.

"Why would Dustin be dressed as a chicken?" Sensei asked.

"Well…you see…for my senior project…I'm going to run a booth at the fair for a charity. The charity I choose was one of the local animal shelters. My first idea was really…uhh…" She said as she tried not to look at Sensei.

"She wants you to be hugged by small children, teenagers, old dudes…and probably a few younger dudes…and Hunter said….hot chicks." Dustin said as he held out the flyer. She rammed her elbow into Dustin's side.

"Ouch, dude. That hurts!"

"Hug the Guinea Pig…for a dollar?" Sensei as he stared at the flyer.

You really don't have to do it, Sensei. We have a plan B. We're going to make Dustin dress up like a chicken," She said.

"I hate that plan B, dude," Dustin said.

"Hmmm…and when does this event take place?" Sensei said.

"Uhh…two days," Blake answered.

"Hmmm…." Sensei as he stroked his chin with his paw.

"I will do this…on one condition. I wish to sample some cotton candy," Sensei said.

"Deal, dude!"

"Hold on…You sure you can eat cotton candy, Sensei?" She asked.

"It's perfectly fine, Tori. With Cameron away…I wish to enjoy something beside guinea pig food."

"Understandable, sensei." Hunter said.

"One more thing….no one tells Cameron of this…event," Sensei said.

"Wouldn't dream up of it, sensei." Hunter said. She could that look of his from a mile away.

She hit his shoulder.

"Dude! Ouch!"

"Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't…Gee."

"Dude…I don't have to be a chicken! WHOA! Can I get some cotton candy too?"

Maybe, she should have thought of a Plan C.

End


End file.
